Guardian of Love
by X.xlove-me.hate-mex.X
Summary: Blythe was told by the Man in the Moon that she was a normal teenager before she became Cupid. All evidence has been erased of that, and she has to deal with finding out who she was in her past life and balance protecting the Children of the World from a new rising Evil and also being the New Guardian in town. {After Movie}


Guardian of Love

OoOoO

Chapter One: Cupid's Job

OoOoO

Her eyes opened slowly, as she stared at the bright light in front of her. She reached her hand out, wanting so badly to touch the large shape of the moon.

Her eyes widened, as she listened carefully to the words that were spoken to her.

"... _Cupid_." She murmured, her lashes fluttering as she stared at the many stars around her. They all twinkled and shined almost as bright as the Man in the Moon.

"Cupid." She nodded, a small smile gracing her face.

OoOoO

_One Hundred Years Later_

OoOoO

A young girl flew around, pure white wings with pinkish tips fluttered behind her as she did a twirl in the air.

She chuckled, and did a nose dive towards the Earth. She zoomed past a few people, and did another twirl in the air as she stretched her arms out.

She watched as her arms turned an invisible shade as she passed through human's without a care in the World.

She giggled, and came to a stop, and her wings folded behind her body, so they weren't in the way. Not that it mattered, cause no one saw her anyways.

Funny thing was, she was rarely believed in. When she was, it was usually around Valentine's Day.

So, hmph.

Ah, Valentine's Day... The day she was called Cupid. When it wasn't the fateful day, she usually called herself Blythe, since, that was her name long before she was turned into Cupid.

Of course, Cupid was supposed to be a boy. That, she was confused about. But, she has a strange feeling, like she is missing something. A very important memory, or detail from her past.

Blythe stopped, and stared at the street. She blinked, but shrugged, and flew up into chilly night air.

OoOoO

The next day, Blythe was flying around New York, holding a shiny silver bow in one hand, and a shiny silver-pink tipped arrow in the other. She had a huge smile on her face, as her rosy cheeks turned more red. She took the arrow and pulled it back on the white string.

She released it with a snap, and the arrow was sent flying towards a man sitting on a bench.

Blythe swooped down, and landed on the ground, pulling another arrow out. She bit her lip, and watched as the man blinked, a pinkish golden dust forming around him before dissipating into nothing. He looked confused, but at least he didn't look so miserable any longer.

The man stood, and smiled.

Blythe got another arrow ready and she waited for a woman to jog by. The woman had a small frown on her face, but she as she passed by the man, the corners of her lips twitched upwards.

She let the arrow fly towards the woman, hitting her side. The woman paused in her running, and blinked, tilting her head to the side.

Blythe giggled, it was getting to the good part.

The man and woman both looked at each other, and it was like Love at First Sight all over again for them.

The woman walked up to the man and started talking to them. Blythe loved how they got all shy, but still totally in love.

Blythe took off, a satisfied smile on her face. As she flew from above, she pulled a small notebook out, along with a pencil.

She flipped past a few pages, and grinned as she jotted some things down. "There, Couple 10359: Randy Martin and Lucy Miller." She murmured as she finished writing things down. She closed her book, and the two items disappeared from sight.

OoOoO

After another day of making people fall in love with her magical arrows, Blythe had decided to explore a bit, before she made her way home.

She had flown towards the darkening sky, only to come to a stop. Her wings fluttered, keeping her in the air as she stared at the setting sun.

The clouds were pink and fluffy looking. A smile appeared on her face, as she flew towards the clouds, her arms open wide as she landed on one.

It had mixed colors consisting of pink, purple, orange, and yellow. Blythe weaved her way around the soft clouds, and spent another hour playing around, until it got dark.

Turning, she flew higher into the sky, as she neared her small home. It had what looked to be a small fluffy looking castle, obviously made from clouds. It was soft to the touch, and even bouncy.

Yes, her home was what she liked to call the Sky Kingdom. Well, it wasn't exactly a Kingdom, since she was the only one who lived there, but she could still pretend...

Blythe entered, as she landed on the clouds, and walked the rest of the way to her small room.

Laying on the bed, she let a soft sigh out, feeling her body relax as she drifted into sleep.

OoOoO

Hoho. What do you people think of those apples? *shot* Hmm, I don't think I've read one with cupid in it... Actually, I never really read much Rise of the Guardians stories... I just wanted to write one after watching the movie...

Jack is so adorable. And sorry this is so short. Tell me what you think?

~Love me or Hate me~


End file.
